The Edge of Darkness
by LunaticWriter
Summary: AU. Seth Clearwater had always been told that he would find his Intended, the being who would be his mate raised to hate those who drink blood to survive, he find's that if he wishes to keep his Intended then he must go against, the very moral's of his pack and for the vampire he is destined to be with. Seth/OMC


_AN: Twilight along with it's characters, belong to Stephanie Meyer's _

_**Seth**** move up front, so we can circle it from behind!**_

Brown eyes flickered for a moment, followed by a short rumble of confirmation before a rush of sandy brown, moved to chase after the pale and black blur there was another rumble, Seth couldn't tell where it had originated but had belonged to the pack long enough, to know that it was a rumble of fury and frustration.

Stiff muscles tightened, as the wolf moved to catch up the sound of his heart pumping beating against his own chest, spurred him on.

_**It's slowing down!**_

The blur twitched, almost as if it were running out of energy to continue it glided moving as quickly as it could, before ascending up a nearby tree leaping from branch to branch, until it had perched itself high above the treeline.

Seth growled the familiar lust of victory coursing his veins, it was tired meaning it would have to come down sometime the bloodsucker, was so close he could almost taste in his jaws. He clawed at the tree's trunk sharp claws digging into the wood as he barked and howled, along with his pack mates also eager to tear the leech apart.

His tail wagged, nails digging into the wood an inch further until dull brown eyes clashed with terrified red, Seth paused his fangs though still bared were no longer accompanied. By his growl his gaze once menacing turned curious, it was a boy that was obvious enough...but the most beautiful boy his eyes had ever laid upon.

Frightened Crimson eyes, were blanketed by a curtain of long blond hair, the boy's skin was pale a common trait among bloodsucker's, his clothes were black and hugged his body tightly the more Seth stared. The more he felt a heat swirl in the center of his chest only to expand throughout his entire body.

The wolf shivered his head tilted slightly, as his gaze narrowed the boy quivered in anxiety letting out small squeaks as the pack tried to climb the tree, in an effort to get to him teeth clamping against one another in a urge to taste, to shred to pieces...but Seth couldn't have that.

With a snarl he ripped his claws from the tree, his body rooting to the ground as he turned his growl among his pack, eyes flashing with a clear message: step down. The others let out noises of confusion, but the growl did it's job for some the smart one's who knew it wouldn't do them any good to upset Seth, even though he wasn't a alpha he could sure fight like one.

_**What the hell are you doing?**_

Honestly Seth didn't have a straight answer for that, he just knew that his instincts were telling him to protect the boy they were so impatient to hunt, he could feel the gaze of his alpha bare down against him silently telling him to back down, or step aside but Seth refused his body tense prepared for a fight should one start between them.

_**Leave him be.**_

His words were simple almost pleading, Seth liked Sam he truly did but if it came between him and this boy he would rip the alpha's head off, before he let him even lift a paw toward his direction.

Sam's form shook with what emotion, the sandy brown wolf couldn't identify but he knew it wasn't good.

_**Step aside Seth, or else.**_

_**Or else what you'll use your voice? Attack me? Do whatever you wish, but if you try to lay even one scratch on him I will . .**_

_**Do you have any idea what you're doing? Miles of black fur shook, as he barked. You're going against your alpha and for what? A being who's a mosquito in human form!?**_

Seth absorbed the words, his eye twitching at the insult the only thing keeping him from attacking the large black wolf in front of him, was the small whimper he heard from above._** I warned you once...do not make me do it again**_ He stood his ground. Body hunched slightly fangs bared prepared to rip into the larger male's fur.

Sam eyes widened, obviously taken aback confused on the sudden change, just only moments ago Seth was more than willing to rip into the vampire's throat, but now he was going against his very nature to protect him. Why do such a thing?...Unless...His attention traveled from the defiant wolf to the shivering mass above.

At the sudden shift in interest, the boy froze his gaze meeting Sam's too afraid to look away for fear that doing so would spring the wolves into action once again, the alpha gawked at him for a moment, his eyes never leaving the other's pointed ears twitching every so often, until they returned to the wolf in front of him.

_**You...he isn't...this can't be it's impossible!**_

Seth almost as if he was in tune with Sam's thoughts, shifted slightly the realization hitting him like a freight train but he didn't move from his attack ready position._** He is my intended**_ the word's were more of an inner revelation than anything else,_** the great spirit's have decided, and I fully accept this boy as my intended**__._

_**No Seth!**_ The alpha snarled, _**you cannot be serious! He is our enemy, a blood-drinker we already banished one wolf from this pack, for pursuing a leech do not make me have to do it again!**_

Him? Banished? Seth shook letting out a grumble, that could have been related to a snort brown eyes traveled to the other wolves who had yet to say anything, most have backed far away deciding to watch the argument between the alpha and his third-in-command, while others stood by the elder wolf's side looking as if they were just itching, to jump him any second now.

_**Go ahead, banish me...but when you have to explain to your "elders" on how, you lost one at least two thousand wolves of your own pack, be sure to tell them it was because a pretentious alpha wouldn't mind one of his rule's about another's intended.**_

The Clearwater's were a favored among the pack, where they went other's followed if the they left it was estimated that at least half would eventually if not then and there, leave the pack going off in their own ways or worse: look to them for guidance.

Seth knew that this was common knowledge, the first thing any alpha should know about their pack along with one of the basic rules: do whatever you could, to keep the Clearwater's content and give them a reason to stay. Sam growled although he spoke nor did anything, his body frozen eerily resembling a statue as he towered over Seth, standing his full height only to meet a wolf-like smirk and daring eyes.

_**Return to the reservation tomorrow, and bring your pet with you.**_

With that he turned fur rumbled, as he took off toward the wolves the pack lingered their gaze on Seth before slowly one by one they followed their leader, until only Seth and his intended remained when their scent was mixed with the smell of pine and plants, Seth finally allowed himself to relax.

That was close...too close...he head shook in exasperation, mind quickly churning to come up with ideas as he turned glancing up at the vampire, who stared down at him curiously now only one question remained: what to do with him.


End file.
